Why Did You Leave Me
by Duffster21
Summary: Review, Review, REVIEW, Don't like it, Don't Review. COMPLETE! I thank you all for reviewing and for reviewing this chapterepilogue or wutever.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: What Happened

It was Valentine's Day when she told him that she loved him and they had a perfect night together, or at least that's what she thought. The next couple of days went by and Jesse and Emma couldn't get them away from each other, even Adam tried and didn't succeed. The next day Brennan received a letter and vanished the next morning. Shalimar found the note and started crying and throwing everything around. Emma noticed it first and ran to Brennan's room, Shalimar just grabbed a picture of them and threw it against the wall and fell on top of his bed. Emma found the note and tried to comfort the sobbing women. Jesse and Adam ran in the room and read the note for themselves.

It had been two years since that day and Shalimar still cried about it. That's what Shalimar thought about every night since the day, she spent the night crying herself to sleep.

Brennan had kept in touch with Emma since that day and he wouldn't let her tell Shalimar. Jesse and Adam were clueless. He also kept in touch with Aurora, his sister. He knew what he was doing to Shalimar; he knew that she cried to get to sleep, because Emma told him. He followed her by day and looked at pictures of them by night, he missed her so much but he knew he had hurt her… again. He had hurt her more than once, he didn't know how she would react to see him. But he couldn't do that because the note said "Stay away from Shalimar, if you don't I will kill her myself" He was doing this for Shalimar, even though she didn't know it. He kept wondering who would do this to Shalimar. He was staring at a picture of Shalimar when he fell asleep.

Back in Shalimar's Room

Shalimar was crying in Emma's arms, telling her if he was alive she would kill him for what he did to her. Aurora had just told Shalimar that Brennan was killed and afterwards told Emma that he wanted Shalimar to think he was dead. Emma knew that Brennan was alive and wanted to tell her best friend what she knew, but she knew that Brennan would kill her, literally. Emma could help Shalimar by comforting her but she knew she couldn't tell her where he was.


	2. Weird Feeling

Chapter 2: Weird Feeling One Week Later… 

Shalimar had just come out of the movies with Jesse, since he was also trying to help her get over Brennan the best he could. They had just come out of "Elecktra" Shalimar's favourite new movie.

"That was fantastic!" she exclaimed with joy in her voice. This was the first time in a week that she felt like she was happy, since that day that Aurora told her that Brennan had been killed.

"Ya sure" replied Jesse sarcasm in his voice. He obviously didn't like the movie very much.

Secretly Brennan was following them both and Shalimar could feel it. Shalimar didn't know it was Brennan but someone that felt like him. She wasn't sure who it was, but she knew that she had to follow her instincts because they were never wrong (well almost never).

"Ummm, Jesse I'm going to go to the liquor store I feel like vodka what about you" Shalimar said, since she didn't want to tell him that someone was following them.

"Ok I will see you at Sanctuary then" the blonde molecular replied, he could always fall for Shalimar's little lies.

"Sure" the blonde feral said, turning around to go the other way.

Brennan walked to the corner of the sidewalk and pushed the button for the crosswalk light. Shalimar was up on the edge of a building walking following the dark haired man that was following her and Jesse. She followed him until he ended up at the Best Western Motel. She followed him inside the motel and stayed hidden (thankfully), she followed him up to his door and watched him turn around to say good night to his neighbor, when she saw his face she realized.

"Brennan…" she whispered to herself. She couldn't believe it, she thought he was dead that's what Aurora said /_but how can he be alive when his sister told her he was dead a week ago_/ she thought to herself. She ran back to Sanctuary to tell everybody.


	3. Finding Out

Chapter 3: Finding Out

_15 minutes later…_

Shalimar ran into Sanctuary looking for someone to talk to about what she just saw. Jesse was walking to the kitchen when he noticed Shalimar in the front door, looking for something.

"Hey, I thought you were going to get some liquor" Jesse asked with a look of confusion on his face.

Shalimar jumped at the sound of his voice and walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"I didn't go" she said flatly, she had the same look of confusion on her face.

"Why not?" Jesse asked wondering why she didn't do what she said what she was going to do.

"Ok, remember when we came out of the movie" she asked getting ready to tell Jess the whole story.

"Yeah" Jesse said the confusion on his face deepened as he sat down to listen to the story.

"Well I started to get this feeling, that we were being followed" Shalimar continued.

"Oh my god Shal, why didn't you tell me" Jesse replied standing up in a defensive.

"Will you let me finish" Shalimar protested as Jesse sat back down.

"Oh, sorry" Jesse said with a apologizing look on his face.

"Anyway, I told you that I was going to the liquor store right" Shalimar asked trying to get this story over with.

"Yeah" Jess answered, the confusion turned to his face.

"Well I wasn't going to the liquor store, I was going to follow the person that followed us" Shal continued as she saw the look of pure confusion on the man that she considered as her brothers' face.

"Why the hell didn't you go without backup?" Jesse said with anger creeping up in his voice, and Shal could sense it.

"Jess, would you shut the fuck up and let me finish" Shal retorted getting just a little bit angry.

Jess sat back down and perked up his ears, since he didn't want Shal to get angry, especially with him. Just then Emma walked in the room and saw Shal and Jess, and it looked like Shalimar was telling a story.

"Hey guys" Emma said with a cheerful voice, but when she saw Shal and Jesse's face she sat down right beside Jesse.

"Oh where was I before you so rudely interrupted me" Shal continued staring straight at Jess. Emma saw this look of confusion on his face and developed one of her own.

"Oh yeah, I followed the guy that was following us and I ended up at the Best Western Motel" Shalimar stopped went to the kitchen and received a bottle of water.

/ _Oh my god, isn't that where Brennan is staying. Oh fuck he follows her for a living now, Shit _/ Emma thought before Shalimar came back into the TV room.

"Anyway, I followed this guy to his room and saw him turn around to say goodnight to his neighbor, before he turned back around I got a glimpse of his face" Shalimar had to pause while a tear was coming down her face.

"Well who was it" Jesse persisted as he saw the tear coming down Shal's face.

"It… It was Brennan" she managed to stutter.

/_ Oh fuck she saw him if she finds out that I knew that he was alive and didn't tell her she will kill me _/ Emma thought before running away.

"Well that's impossible, Brennan's dead" Jesse replied with a questioning look on his face.

Shalimar just ignored that comment and ran after Emma. When she arrived at the psionic's room she walked in and saw Emma lying on her bed.

"What was that about" Shal questioned Emma with the same look of confusion that was on Jesse's face.

Emma brought herself to look at her best friends face and let her look into her eyes. It took Shalimar a few minutes to figure it out.

"You knew… You knew that Brennan was alive and you didn't tell me" Shal stuttered as she backed away from Emma.

"Shal, he wouldn't let me" Emma said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Oh that's great, you've been in contact with him" Shalimar replied and it did not sound good.

"Shal please, let me explain" Emma tried to get Shalimar to listen.

"Oh I think you have done enough, don't you" Shalimar retorted before she started to run.

Shalimar ran right out of Sanctuary without a word to anyone. She had to find a place to think and she knew where to go. She was going to give him a piece of her mind. /_I can't trust anyone. My best friend lied to me and kept him from me. I swear I'm going to kill him or at least give him a piece of my mind about what he did to me. Fuck them, fuck them all._ / Shalimar thought before she enter a room at the Best Western Motel.

A/N: Do you know who she's gonna see, What's gonna happen. Review, Review, Please REVIEW! Those who don't like it, DON'T REVIEW. I hate bad reviews


	4. A Little Talk

Chapter 4: A Little Talk

Brennan was walking home from the liquor store when his cell started to ring. He brought it out of his pocket and waited a few seconds, thinking of how his ring tone was the first song that Shalimar and him had danced too.

"She knows" Emma replied scared of what Shal might do, when Brennan answered his phone.

"What do you mean she knows" he asked in a really confused sound of voice.

"Shalimar, she knows" Emma was able to say between breaths.

"Well how the hell did she figure it out, you didn't tell her did you?" he asked suspiciously.

"No I didn't tell her, were you following her and Jess when they came out of the theatre?" she asked trying to see if it was really him that Shal found.

"Yeah, why?" he asked in perplexity.

"Ugh, you dip shit" Emma exclaimed in pure annoyance.

"What did I do now?" Brennan asked in a complaining tone of voice.

"She figured it out that way, she followed you" Emma explained.

"Jesus Christ" replied Brennan who was now at his room at the Best Western.

When he opened the door he had the pleasure of noticing Shalimar sitting on the bed. Brennan dropped the bag of beer he had in his hands and pressed the turn off button on his cell phone. Shalimar just stood up, ambled toward Brennan and slapped him in the face.

"Miss me" Shalimar asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Sure" Brennan replied rubbing at his face, where Shal's hand had collided with his cheek.

"Oh come on Brennan this has been fun since the day that you established that you don't want to be with me" Shal retorted, clearly furious.

"That's not how it was" Brennan tried to explain.

"Oh really that's how you made it look" Shalimar remarked.

Outside the window and on the building next to the Best Western, someone was watching Shalimar severely.

"Seriously Brennan, how did you want me to think of it" Shalimar said her voice escalated.

"Shal please" Brennan begged for just one word in this argument.

"Don't, I'm angry as it is" Shalimar's voice was now fully escalated (at least there was no one in the motel).

The man that was watching Shalimar moved to see her face but didn't really succeed.

"Just let me ask you this, why did you get Emma into this?" Shalimar asked.

"She was the one who found me, since I had an extra com-link that only she knew about" Brennan explained how Emma got into this whole big mess.

"Ok let's just get one thing straight, was it me or did you just not love me" she asked while tears were dripping off her face.

"No that's not it" Brennan tried to comfort her but Shal just pushed him away.

"Becky is going to love this" Shalimar said after her little laugh.

"Becky, my ex Becky" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, I've actually become friends with her and Conner, have you seen Conner since they left" Shalimar asked.

Brennan just didn't answer.

"This is how many times you have broken my heart now" Shalimar jumped the subject.

"Don't, just don't" Brennan asked but Shal kept going.

"There was Lorna, Becky, Miranda, Riley, Lexa and I can't remember the others" Shal continued.

"Don't do this?" Brennan pleaded.

Shalimar noticed the note on the bed and went to reach for it.

"No don't" Brennan begged.

Shalimar picked up the note and read it, brought her fragile hand up to her mouth and spoke through her com-link.

"Jess are you there?" Shal asked.

"Yeah Shal, what's up?" Jesse asked.

"Jess, do you remember Ian?" Shalimar asked in a worried, for herself, voice.

"Yeah, why?" Jess asked getting mystified.

"He's back" was all Shal said before dropping the note and heading for the door.

"Who's Ian?" Brennan asked in pure puzzlement.

"Leave me alone" Shalimar said before leaving.

Shalimar was at the door heading outside when a man dressed in black, and wearing a ski mask came up behind her and put chloroform on her mouth till she past out.

A/N: I love doing this to you guys, what do you think Ian wants with Shalimar. Plus there is an extreme twist in the next chapter. Review, Review, Please REVIEW! Those who don't like it, DON'T REVIEW. I hate bad reviews


	5. Ian

Chapter 5: Ian

It had been a few minutes with Brennan just standing in one place since Shalimar left, he was trying to figure out who Ian was, after a while he gave up and decided to ask Jesse.

"Jesse?" Brennan asked questioningly.

"What" replied Jesse who was trying to find out where Ian was?

"Where's Shalimar?" asked Brennan who was worried sick about the blonde feline.

"Why do you want to know" replied Jesse flatly.

"Just tell me" Brennan replied getting a little angry.

"She should be right in outside your door" Jesse replied, pulling up the schematics of the building and bringing Shalimar's com-link signal against the them.

Brennan walked outside his room and didn't see Shalimar, he looked down and noticed her com-link. He picked it up and brought his hand up to his mouth.

"No… her com-link is here, not her" Brennan replied placing Shalimar's ring in his pocket.

"Who's Ian anyway" asked Brennan with a puzzling look on his face.

"Uh, Brennan you better get over here now" Jesse replied looking up at Ian's mutant file.

"I'm on my way" Brennan answered.

It took Brennan 5 minutes to get to Sanctuary and he ran to the lab where he found Jesse and Emma.

"What was I needed here for?" asked Brennan catching his breath.

Jesse brought up the mutant file and Emma just stood behind Jesse.

Brennan saw a picture of Ian Roberts and read his mutant abilities and more about him.

"Oh my god, he's a electric and fire elemental" Brennan almost yelled his voice started to escalate.

"Yeah and when he was with Shalimar, he started to abuse her" Emma interrupted.

"You gotta be kidding me" Brennan exclaimed in anger.

"No and he abused her with fire as well as electricity" Jesse spoke up.

"Well we have to find her" Brennan stopped pacing and yelled.

Just then Emma had a vision and fell back onto Jesse's chest. When she came back to reality she just gasped.

"Oh my god" Emma replied trying to regain her composure.

"Well…" Brennan persisted.

"He is shocking her with electricity and fire at the same time" Emma replied staring straight at Jesse.

"Jesus Christ" Brennan and Jesse exclaimed in unison, and not in a good way.

A/N: I love doing this to you guys, I know I didn't add Shal and Ian but I dedicate the next chapter just to them. Sorry about the short chapter but I promise next one will be longer. Review, Review, Please REVIEW! Those who don't like it, DON'T REVIEW. I hate bad reviews


	6. Torture

A/N: I've changed my pen name from majorallstar to AngelForever so that the only change to this, hope you like it.

Chapter 6: Torture

Shalimar woke up in a white room, she tried the door but it was locked. There were no windows in the room, it reminded her too much of the hospital. Then she heard footsteps coming toward the door. A man entered the room, he was tall, he had black hair that was spiked up and had blue-green eyes.

"Ian" Shalimar breathed, she looked for her com-link to see if it was still see if Ian had slipped it off, he didn't.

"Hello my beautiful Shalimar" he replied as he walked over and he caressed her face.

Shalimar backed away immediately after being touched by his cold hands.

"What's the matter, miss me" Ian remarked.

"In your dreams" Shalimar spat.

Ian developed a huge ball of fire and electricity and shot it at Shalimar. Shal fell to the ground and her breath became irregular. The fire brought her bruises back, from all those years ago and new ones as well.

"See if you didn't leave me this wouldn't be happening" Ian explained.

"Oh don't you remember, this is exactly how it was" Shalimar retorted, only to be blasted by another electric/fire ball.

Shalimar decided to fight Ian, but not just yet. She was going to wait until Jess and Emma tracked her com-link. She also thought of Brennan but she was still angry with him for what he made Emma do to her. Ian had enough and stomped out of the room. When Shal was sure he was out of hearing distance she brought her com-link up to her mouth.

"Guys, can you hear me" she asked looking back at the door to see if anyone was coming.

"Shalimar, where the hell are you" Jesse asked loudly.

"Ssh, why do you think I know?" Shalimar hushed him.

"Who are you with" Emma interrupted Jesse from saying his comeback.

"Ian" Shalimar said rubbing at her bruises and burns.

"Has he done anything to you" Emma asked noticing Jesse gaped face.

"Yeah, and may I say they bloody-well hurt" Shalimar retorted.

"Oh my god, Shalimar are you all right" Jesse intervened.

"Ugh, can you guys just track my com-link and when you find me just tell me so I can beat this guys ass to hell" Shalimar ordered getting annoyed.

"Oh my god, Shal don't you dare do that" Brennan ordered back.

"Shit" Shal said under her breath.

"And he's there because…" Shalimar asked.

"He's here because he wants to find you" Emma interrupted Jesse's answer.

"Wants to find me, my ass" Shal retorted.

"Ok let's just track her com-link" Jesse interrupted Brennan's answer, obviously still angry that he did what he did to Shalimar.

Shalimar jerked her head up and turned off her connection, but didn't take it off. Ian entered the room again.

"Well, what you going to do to me now?" Shalimar asked ready to kick his ass.

"Nothing, my dear" Ian replied, trying to be sweet.

"Oh come on Ian, we both know you can't be sweet" Shalimar said obviously onto his scheme.

"That's the last straw" Ian replied coldly, before he blasted her again, and this time she flew to the other side of the room.

"What do you want?" Shal asked bitterly while spitting out blood.

"Oh that's simple, I want you" Ian replied with the same bitterness.

Shalimar felt her ring twitch, which only meant Jesse had something to tell her.

"So can I at least go to the washroom" Shalimar retorted.

Ian pointed to the door on the far left, and Shalimar entered. She brought her ring to her lips and asked.

"Yeah" She replied, hoping she could start the fight now.

"We got you Shal" was Jesse's only reply.

"Good, let the fight begin" Shalimar replied with a huge grin.

She turned off the connection before Brennan could stop her from what she was about to do.

Shal exited the washroom with a grin on her face.

"Make you a deal" she said.

"And that would be" was Ian's reply.

"How about we have a fight, but different rules" Shalimar asked while raising her eyebrow.

"What rules?" Ian asked interested.

"You can't use your abilities, but I can" Shalimar continued.

"Deal" Ian agreed he always had fun fighting the woman.

Shalimar and Ian got into a fighting stance and the only words spoken were.

"Let the games begin" from Shalimar's lips.

A/N: I love doing this to you guys. What will happen, will the Mutant X team get there in time? Review, Review, Please REVIEW! Those who don't like it, DON'T REVIEW. I hate bad reviews


	7. The Fight

A/N: Sorry about the long wait but school has really been a bitch, I apologize and hope you'll still read.

Chapter 7: The Fight

Shalimar and Ian had started to fight and Ian was already on the floor, but he was having a pleasurable time both watching and fighting Shalimar. Shalimar quickly punched him in the jaw and his lip split open and started bleeding.

"This is getting boring Ian, your not even fighting back" Shalimar whined with sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh I'm just warming up, my dear" Ian replied wiping the blood away from his lip.

Ian jumped up and immediately him and Shalimar were in hand-to-hand combat. Shalimar was able to punch him in the face and then kick him in the stomach.

"Ok, we didn't say what we get if we win this fight" Ian intruded on Shalimar doing a back flip and kick.

"Well lets see, if you win you get me… if I win I get out of this hellhole" Shalimar pondered.

"Agreed" Ian answered with an evil smile.

Back in the Helix… 

"Ok we got the coordinates in and all we have to do is fly" Jesse smiled.

"Fine, lets just go" Brennan retorted still mad about Shal trying to fight this guy.

Emma walked over and tried to comfort Brennan. It took about 15 minutes to get to the place that Shalimar was in and it looked like a hospital, not a normal one though. (you can guess what kind it was) They ran up to the room the computer showed Shal was in and they opened the door to find Ian on the ground and Shalimar with her foot at his neck.

"Oh hey guys" Shal looked up.

But then Ian got the upper hand and brought his foot up and kicked Shalimar in the stomach.

"I win, I guess I get you" Ian demanded as he started to laugh.

"Not exactly, I was lying on that part" Shal corrected as she kicked him in the stomach and jumped up. Ian did the same thing.

"Oh, you've been bad have you" Ian answered as he generated a fireball with electricity sparking and threw it at Shalimar. Shalimar tried to run but it hit her before she could get out of the way. Brennan quickly threw electricity at Shal's competitor and Ian fell to the floor. Shalimar flew threw the window and heard it break but she was unconscious when she landed on the ground.

Brennan, Jesse and Emma ran downstairs and when they got outside they saw a crowd around Shalimar, Jesse pushed through the group and checked on his "sister".

"Hey guys we need to get her to Sanctuary" Jesse ordered. Everybody loaded Shalimar in the Helix and they flew off. When they reached Sanctuary Jesse got Shalimar hooked up to monitors and waited for the results of the scan.

Jesse walked out of the lab to see a impatient Brennan and Emma trying to help him.

"How is she" Brennan asked.

Emma just read Jesse's mind. "It's bad, isn't it" Emma replied.

"Not that bad" Jesse answered the one question.

"Not bad, Jesse she is unconscious in the lab" Brennan almost yelled.

"Would you let me finish" Jesse paused.

"Her vitals are normal, her body is healing from what Ian did to her but…" Jesse trailed off.

"Don't tell me that" Brennan pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Shal's in a coma" Jesse answered

A/N: I love doing this to you guys. What will happen to Shal, how long will she be in the coma. Just review the next chapter it will take time, I don't know how long but at least 2 months, I not that mean. Review, Review, Please REVIEW! Those who don't like it, DON'T REVIEW. I hate bad reviews


	8. Comatose

A/N: Sorry about the long wait but school has really been a bitch, I apologize and hope you'll still read.

Chapter 8: Comatose

"She's in a coma" Brennan said, his voice escalating

"Who's in a coma?" asked Adam, entering the lab

"Shalimar is in a coma" Emma interrupted Brennan's outburst

"And who put her in this coma" Adam trailed trying to get Emma to finish her sentence

"Ian, put her in a coma" Jesse told Adam

Adam just sank in his seat and held his head in his hands. "Ah, not again" Adam huffed.

"What do you mean not again" Brennan turned toward Adam with a questioning look.

"Before Jesse joined Mutant X Shalimar went out with Ian and he got angry, and he got so mad that he put her in a coma for a few days" Adam explained

"Oh just great" Brennan threw his hands up in the air and dropped down on a chair

A few days later Shalimar was still in her coma and Brennan was getting impatient. He was reading poetry, Emma was in the lab with Shalimar and Adam and Jesse were at one of the safe houses fixing up their computer systems.

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the short chapter and for no cliff-hanger, but like I said school has been a bitch. Just review the next chapter it will take time, I don't know how long but at least 2 months, I'm not that mean. Review, Review, Please REVIEW! Those who don't like it, DON'T REVIEW. I hate bad reviews


	9. Awakening

A/N: Sorry about the long wait but school has really been a bitch, I apologize and hope you'll still read.

Chapter 9: Awakening

She could feel the IV's sticking in her skin and the cold compress that Emma had placed on her forehead. She could hear the footsteps of Emma in the lab and smell the scent of Jesse, who she assumed just got back from one of the safe houses. Shalimar smiled at the sound of Jesse's voice asking if she had woken up from her coma. Adam just walked in and immediately went to check her vitals. She could also smell him, which wasn't a surprise since she could sense him in a 50 meter radius. Emma noticed this movement and went straight for Shal ignoring Jesse's question.

"Hey Em" she replied to Emma removing a strand of hair from her eyes.

Jesse had gotten ready to flick Shal on the forehead, hoping she couldn't sense him.

"Don't even try it, Jess, or I swear you will feel pain you've never felt before" she surprised Jesse and he fell backward only to land on his back.

Brennan was in his room reading one of his, every so many, poetry books. When he seemed to sense that Shalimar was finally out of her coma. She had been in that coma for at least 2 weeks; he lost count after the 7-day mark. He wanted to go see her but he wondered if she still hated him for doing what he did. He wouldn't blame her if she did, he would hate him too if he was in her shoes. But what he didn't understand is why she couldn't get past that and take him back it was driving him crazy. Of course there was the possibility that she was just trying to do that drive him crazy, it made sense, or at least he thought it did. He would try and make Emma find out later.

Shalimar was lying on her bed in her room. Jesse had carried her into her room after Adam did a scan. Emma was sitting on her bed in Shal's room. It was now time to ask Shal why she wasn't giving Brennan another chance. Brennan had asked her to figure it out once he got a chance.

"So how you feeling?" asked Emma, feeling sympathetically.

"Fine, I'm fine" Shalimar replied, getting tired of people asking that question.

Brennan walked outside of Shalimar's door, deciding to do a little eavesdropping.

"Okay, what's up Emma" Shalimar asked, knowing something else was going on.

Shalimar could sense that Brennan was listening to the conversation that was going on, but she pushed it aside. Shalimar somehow knew that this talk would have Brennan in it somewhere.

"I want to know what you have against getting back with Brennan?" Emma demanded.

And Shalimar was right. "Why did I know that this conversation would have something to do with Brennan" she asked, chuckling a bit.

It just took Brennan to smile a bit and then noticed that Shal was getting serious.

"I don't know Em, maybe it's just because I wanna stick it to him and see what its like on my own" Shalimar paused to take a breath.

Brennan's face got serious, he didn't know if he could live without the one he loved. But it was a possibility.

"Or maybe its just that I don't wanna get hurt again, especially by him" Shal sat down on her bed and wiped her tears away.

Brennan wanted to say something but Emma got to it before he did, and plus he didn't want Shal to know he was there, although she probably already did.

"He won't, trust me I know these things, and plus if he does me and Jess will kill him for you" Emma reassured.

Brennan just had to chuckle at that statement and quietly walked away, unaware that Shalimar knew he was there and listening.

A/N: Hey guys sorry for no cliff-hanger, but like I said school has been a bitch. I guess no one really cares about this story cuz no one thought of helping me with my writer's block did they. Just review the next chapter it will take time, I don't know how long but at least 2 months. Review, Review, Please REVIEW! Those who don't like it, DON'T REVIEW. I hate bad reviews


	10. Getting Back On Track

A/N: Okay guys, this chapter is going to be a sappy Bren/Shal chapter, well can you blame me I got to get them back together if I don't it will just kill me.

Chapter 10: Getting Back On Track

Shalimar had been walking around Sanctuary for at least an hour trying to figure out what to do. She hadn't talked to Brennan since their little "chat" at the Best Western. Hell, she hasn't even seen him since she woke up from her so-called coma; she hasn't seen him, that doesn't mean she hasn't felt him. Brennan was the one person she thought she could count on, she thought she could trust him, well that all went out the window when he left two years ago. She still loved him and everyone knew it, although she wasn't sure if Brennan thought it, he probably thought she hated him. But as much as she wanted to, as much as she tried, she couldn't. It was impossible to hate a man that you so deeply loved. Her mind went back to the conversation that she had with Emma earlier.

_ Flashback… _

"_Come on Shal, why don't you just talk to him" Emma pleaded._

"_I can't" Shalimar retreated._

"_Shal, it's been two years he's back and he ready to reconcile" Emma argued._

"_Em, yeah I can see that he wants to reconcile but I don't know if I've forgiven him" Shal argued back._

"_Oh don't give me that" Emma said as she stared at Shalimar knowingly._

"_What" Shalimar asked, not knowing what Emma was getting at?_

"_Your ready to get back together with him just as much as he is, and don't tell me that you don't love him cause we both know you do" Emma demanded._

"_Okay I'll talk to him, are you happy now" Shal caved._

"_Yes" Emma smiled and walked away, happy with the way that Shalimar caved._

_ End of Flashback… _

Shalimar had finally got up the nerve to wait in Brennan's room, while he was in the shower. She heard the water turn off and right off the bat she could smell his scent. She heard the knob to the bathroom turn and open.

Brennan opened his bathroom door and walked to his dresser to find a shirt to wear. He had on black sweat pants and found a white muscle shirt to put on. He walked back to his bathroom to receive a necklace that Shalimar had given him, completely ignoring Shalimar sitting on his bed. He walked out of the bathroom and saw Shal sitting on the bed and jumped a bit and fell on to his back and hit his head on the wet floor.

"Finally, I've been sitting here for like ten minutes" she announced while helping him up.

"You scared me half to death" he commented.

"Yeah, well that wasn't really my intention" she soothed.

Brennan got seated on his bed and stared up at Shalimar who was now leaned against his dresser.

"Why did you leave me?" she asked.

"You know why" Brennan reminded her.

"Come on Bren, we both know you had ulterior motives" Shal tried to get the truth out of him.

"I guess I didn't want to see you die because of me" Brennan sighed.

"Brennan, you gotta realize that I can take care of myself, even if you aren't there" Shalimar corrected as she moved to sit beside him.

"But…" Brennan tried to say.

"No buts, I will admit that the last time I took care of myself I ended up flying out a window and in a coma, but that is just one time and he knew my weakness" she paused, "Just like you value loyalty, I value trust, I need you to trust that I can handle myself" she finished, they were both standing in front of the bed.

There was an awkward silence after that little speech. It took a few minutes for Brennan to swoop down and kiss the woman in front of him, the woman he loved. The kiss was deeply heated when Shal broke it off, she wanted to move but her feet wouldn't budge. It was like her feet were glued to that particular spot on the ground. Suddenly she stepped forward and kissed Brennan like there was no tomorrow.

Her hands immediately went around his neck as his went to her waist.

Emma was on the 2nd level of Sanctuary watching the scene; she wanted to see how the communication was going between the two lovebirds. She half expected a heated argument or yelling, but what she saw was nothing like what she expected. Jesse walked up and asked what she was looking at but when he looked he immediately regretted it.

Shalimar's hands had moved from around Brennan's neck to underneath his shirt. Brennan brought his shirt above his head and threw it on the floor, kissed Shalimar even harder; his hands started untying Shalimar's tie-up halter-top. Shalimar was having the time of her life, kissing the man she loved although they did have a little slow period when she couldn't find him and thought he was dead. This was what both of their hearts wanted even though it took a whole lot of nudging from Emma, but they still wanted it. Shal's legs were now wrapped around Brennan's waist and their fingers were entwined.

_After the Big Event… _

Shalimar had fallen asleep with Brennan beside her. Brennan was twirling a strand of blonde hair with one finger and caressing her side with his other hand. It only took a few minutes for Shalimar to stir from her first pleasant sleep in 2 years. She opened her eyes to see Brennan's glorious face and immediately smiled.

"I could get used to this" she cooed as she snuggled into Brennan's chest.

"Same here" he agreed.

"You aren't going to get up and leave on me are you?" she asked cautiously.

"No, this time I'm here to stay" he chuckled.

"Good, because I now have people who will kill you if you do" she said, with a little grin.

Brennan had to chuckle a little more before turning Shalimar over and kiss her.

"Not in a million years, not again" he replied before he kissed her once more.

Summer is taking a hold of me again and I could only post one chapter of my stories Grrrrr…. Don't forget to Review, Review, Please REVIEW! Those who don't like it, DON'T REVIEW. I hate bad reviews


	11. He's Back

A/N: Thanks to everyone to reviewed, I won't say who they were cuz I can't really remember myself. But thanks again and keep reviewing. I need your help the reviews are absolutely necessary. I need them to help me stay an excellent writer. Or at least that's what some of you say.

Chapter 11: He's Back

Emma and Jesse were playing chess, since part of the scene that they witnessed they had to keep their minds occupied. Adam was at a meeting with his latest girlfriend, or that's what they thought, he just said that she was an old friend.

"Why were you watching them?" Jesse finally asked thinking of the scene he saw.

"Because I wanted to see how their first conversation would go, and I will tell you this I didn't expect that of all things" Emma explained her actions.

Jesse couldn't get that picture out of his mind, the explanation helped a little but the picture kept surrounding his every thought. He loved Shalimar like a sister but if Brennan hurt her he swears to god he will kill him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shalimar's eyes shot open obviously from a nightmare, her eyes started to tear and she didn't hold back her tears. Brennan was soundly asleep beside her, dreaming of who else… her. Shalimar buried her face into Brennan's neck, her tears falling down his chest. Brennan's eyes opened slightly, and he heard Shalimar crying. He wrapped his arms around her and she moved to face him, her eyes full of wet tears.

"Shhhh… it's okay, it was only a nightmare" he soothed.

Shalimar slowly stopped her crying, she didn't really stop as much as she lowered it down.

"What did you see?" Brennan asked.

"I was surrounded by fire and I also saw him" Shal sniffled.

Brennan didn't need to hear who it was, he knew it was him; it was obvious. "It was a nightmare, he's dead" he corrected although he wasn't very convinced.

"But I saw him" she protested, her dreams/nightmares were sometimes true.

"No buts, he's dead now I don't want you to think of it anymore" he tried to convince her, and apparently he did.

"Ok maybe I should" Shalimar agreed.

Shalimar looked at the clock and saw 11:45am. "Maybe we should get up" she said, while getting off the bed and getting dressed. "Do we have too" he whined while doing the same thing.

Shalimar and Brennan both walked into the kitchen to see Jesse and Emma sitting at the island eating some breakfast.

"So how'd you like the show" Shalimar asked with a grin.

"You knew we were there" demanded Jesse.

"Yup" answered Shalimar.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Brennan who was absolutely clueless.

"They were watching us last night" Shal answered before Jesse or Emma could do it.

Brennan started laughing while Shal had a giggling fit of her own.

"I just wanted to see how the conversation was going, but I got more than what I expected" announced Emma.

"It was completely gross, by the way" Jesse piped in.

This time Emma joined in with the giggling fit. While Brennan started to make chocolate pancakes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It had been a few hours since breakfast, even though they both knew that they both got up at 15 to 12. They had gone out to shop for groceries, or so they said. They both went to the store, buying groceries was their intention, but they just ended up making out at the door of the place.

Shalimar and Brennan walked down the street hand in hand, unaware that they were being followed but they also didn't really care. Brennan had to run into a store for something he needed, and left Shal out on the street (girls weren't allowed in the store).

It took a few minutes for Brennan to come out of the store with whatever he needed and searched for Shalimar. She had disappeared from sight, he looked everywhere when he couldn't find her, he looked down and saw a note taped to a ring. It was Shal's ring that Brennan had given her; it wasn't her com-ring but it was damn close, which could only mean one thing.

Brennan grabbed the note and put the ring on his chain around his neck, got into his black Mustang SX. He brought his finger up to his mouth.

"Jess, can you trace Shal's com signal?" Brennan asked, worry known in his voice.

"Why I thought she was with you" Jesse asked confusion in his voice.

"Yeah she was, but then I had to go to a store that wouldn't allow her in so I left her there and when I came out she wasn't there" explained Brennan turning the corner toward Sanctuary.

"Not again, can you get back here" Jess asked.

"On my way, bro" Brennan disconnected his signal.

_5 minutes later…_

Brennan walked into the lab with the note in his hand. Emma was the first to notice and then Jesse. Brennan had a worried out of his mind look on his face. Emma grabbed the note and handed it to Jesse. Jesse opened the note and started to read.

_Dear Brennan,_

_I guess you don't know what "stay away from Shal" means, it's obvious that you don't cuz' if you did I wouldn't have her in my possession. But you better find her because time is running out, correction her time is running out. I now feel really bad because now I gotta kill her. And she had something to look forward too. So if you want to save her life, you better get looking._

_Yours truly,_

_Ian_

After Jesse finished reading the letter a shiver ran up his spine. Emma just gasped as she got a vision type thing. When it was over she fell into Jesse arms trying to regain her breath.

"What you see?" Brennan asked, obvious very anxious to find the woman he loved.

"I saw him, then I saw Shal, then I saw fire" Emma explained her vision.

Brennan realized something; he grabbed his keys and started to walk out of the lab.

"That was her nightmare, Jess can you link Shal's com signal to my Mustang SX please?" asked Brennan.

"Sure" Jess said as he started to do what he was asked to do.

Brennan got into his car and brought up Shal's signal and turned on the engine and drove out of the garage.

"Don't worry Shal, I'm going to find you and kill that bastard once and for all" was all that came out of Brennan's mouth while he followed her signal.

A/N: well I made a record, I updated earlier this time finally. Maybe next time I can beat it. Just remember to review please, I need them. Don't like it don't review!


	12. Tick, Tock

A/N: People I'm now officially 16, Yay

Recap: "Don't worry Shal, I'm going to find you and kill that bastard once and for all" was all that came out of Brennan's mouth while he followed her signal.

Chapter 12: Tick, Tock

Shalimar woke up in a storage room it looked like, but it was much bigger. She looked around and she saw a couple windows, it had a really bad paint job that hadn't been redone. You could tell because the paint looked faded to the naked eye and like it was chipping off. /_At least it's not a white room, with no windows _/ she shuddered at the thought. She looked around a little more to find a laptop on the ground, and it was beeping like crazy, it was driving her insane. She went over to see why it was beeping, clicked once and an image of Ian came up. It was a videoconference; she wondered what he had to say, so she listened in.

"Hello beautiful" he commented.

"Kiss my ass" she said in pure hatred.

"Oh sorry, already done that, nice to see that your up finally" he chuckled.

"Where the hell am I?" she asked looking around again.

"Oh nowhere that concerns you, or that your wonderful lover wont find you" he replied.

Shalimar felt for her com link and noticed it was still on. She smiled in knowing that Brennan will find her.

"What's with the smile?" asked Ian.

"What's it to you" she replied, sounding really bitter.

"Nothing really, just the fact that your mine and no one can take you away from me" he answered in pure happiness.

"Go fuck yourself" she responded again in pure hatred.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shal's signal brought Brennan to an old warehouse in Seattle. He turned on his com-link so Jesse and Emma could here whatever Ian had to say to him. He knew Shal was here because that's what the signal said, and the signal never lies. He just hoped he could make it in time before her time runs out. He slowly walked into the warehouse and cautiously peered around to see if anyone was there.

He could hear both a man's and a woman's voice. He guessed the woman's was Shalimar, so he assumed the man's was Ian. Soon Ian's voice disappeared, so he could only guess that he heard footsteps.

Shalimar watched as Ian left their conversation and she could almost immediately sense him. He smelled as good as ever, maybe even better. She just sat and waited for him to find her, and turned her attention over to the little present in a box that Ian had been generous to give her. She shook the box a few times until she heard a clicking sound. She listened in a little more and realized it was a 'tick-tock'ing sound. She threw the box to the other side of the room and back up toward the boiler, not knowing that what she threw was just a timer the bomb was in a the wall that was underneath the boiler.

Brennan walked towards a door that was closed, he tried to open it but it was locked. He was about to unlock it the easy way when he heard something. He turned back to the door but something stopped him.

"You just had to take her away from me, didn't you?" asked a familiar voice.

"What are you talking about?" asked Brennan as he turned around to face an angry Ian.

"You, just had to take her right out of my grasp, I almost had her" explained Ian.

"She was never yours to take" Brennan tried to explain back.

"Oh she was, you saw what I could do to her, you can just imagined what happened before you came along" Ian laughed.

"You wouldn't be able to, she's stronger, has more courage and hey she has a mouth that can piss you off" Brennan joked.

"Believe me, I know" Ian agreed.

"BRENNAN!" Shalimar yelled from the other side of the door.

Shalimar had opened the box and was now staring at the timer 5…4

Brennan ran towards the door but was only pulled back by Ian. They began to have a fight, all for the woman they both loved, of course for two entirely different reasons. Brennan because he really, truly loved her and Ian because he wanted her to die.

3…2, Shalimar was clawing at the door trying to get it open but however hard she tried she couldn't get it open.

Brennan kicked Ian toward the door that he entered to get in the place, pretty hard. And by the looks of it he was really and completely dead.

BOOM!

A/N: Uh-oh cliffhanger. What's going to happen to Shalimar and Brennan? Will Jesse and Emma get there in time? Will anyone die? So many questions, to bad I can't answer any of them. Don't forget, Review, REVIEW, REVIEW. Don't like it, DON'T REVIEW!


	13. Trying to Get Help

A/N: Sorry for wait I just got back from Kelowna, well keep reading.

Recap: Brennan kicked Ian toward the door that he entered to get in the place, pretty hard. And by the looks of it he was really and completely dead.

BOOM!

Chapter 13: Trying to Get Help

Brennan removed his hands from his head to see what was around him; the whole building was gone, everything was rubble. Now all he had to do was to find Shalimar, he stood up and walked over a few rocks calling out for Shalimar.

Ian slowly stood up and quietly walked up behind Brennan. Brennan didn't hear anyone behind him, but he sensed a presence so chilling that he guessed Ian wasn't dead yet.

"Why won't you just stay dead?" asked Brennan, while turning around.

"I don't know, being dead is no fun; what am I supposed to do?" Ian answered with another question.

"Staying away from Shal that's what you'll do" Brennan replied firmly.

"Oh come on, that will take away all my fun" Ian replied, after a little laugh.

Brennan had had enough; he generated a large tesla coil and threw it at Ian. Ian dodged that one and tried to generate his own, but all his energy had been separated from his body. Brennan created another coil and threw it at him again and this time it hit Ian straight in the chest.

Ian fell two metres back and this time Brennan went to check for a pulse, but didn't find one, so he knew Ian was finally dead.

Brennan turned back around to where the door once was, where Shalimar was and repeated calling her name at least 10-20 times; he finally heard a soft whisper calling his name. He followed the quiet voice and found Shalimar behind something that looked like a boiler.

Shalimar had a cut underneath her left eye and another cut above her right eye. She also had a metal pole from the ceiling through her arm and sticking into her left side. It looked like she sustained a few broken ribs and possibly internal bleeding.

"Jess, we need medical attention stat" Brennan ordered through his com link.

"Why?" Jess asked.

"Because a bomb just went off, and Shal is badly hurt" Brennan explained trying to hurry this conversation up.

"Where are you?" asked Emma, shortening the conversation that was going on between Jess and Brennan.

"Seattle" Brennan answered quickly.

"Seattle, what are you doing in Seattle" Adam asked trying to understand the situation.

"Because Ian thought he could bring her here and I won't find them" Brennan explained again.

Adam took a deep sigh while this information started sinking in.

"Look can you guys just get down here before Shal dies" Brennan ordered getting tired of not being able to help the woman who stole (metaphorically speaking) his heart.

"On our way, we just left Sanctuary" announced Emma.

"Finally" Brennan breathed as he turned off his connection.

"Brennan, am I going to die" Shalimar asked, as a tear came down her face and fell into her cut.

"Shh, not on my watch babe, I love you to much, I won't let you die" Brennan soothed.

"But you cant be sure" Shalimar corrected, as she winced from the tear in her crimson coloured cut.

"No I'm sure, I won't let you die, I can't live without you" he tried to get that through her head as he pushed away a strand of bloody hair from her face.

"Are you sure" Shal asked before passing out.

"Shal, baby" he said in urgency, he just hoped that Em and Jess would get there fast, really fast.


	14. What Is Behind the Gate?

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I'm so grateful and I love all of you who did; well sorta, you know what I mean

Recap: "Shal, baby" he said in urgency, he just hoped that Em and Jess would get there fast, really fast.

Chapter 14: What Is Behind the Gate?

It had been a few hours since Brennan had last talked to Emma or Jesse, and as far as he was concerned he didn't really care. All he cared about was the woman who was lying on his lap, and was bleeding severely. She had woken up a few times only to say "I don't want to die" and "Don't let me die", of course she had know idea what she was saying but still it was as good as anything else. Brennan's shirt was covered with her blood and it was starting to dry, he just hoped it wouldn't stain the shirt that Shal loved.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jesse and Emma landed in front of a building that wasn't really a building anymore, it was a pile of rock, wood, ash and smoke but that's where Brennan and Shalimar were and hopefully they would be able to find them. They entered the pile of rubble and started calling Brennan's name, since Shal was apparently hurt badly so they hoped she could hold on a while longer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Brennan heard his name being called by someone who sounded like Jesse; he was guessing that Emma was getting the stretcher. He called to Jesse and although it took a few minutes for Jesse to find them, he did and then Emma did and they got Shalimar on the stretcher and back into the Helix. Jesse pushed autopilot to Sanctuary and Emma sat with Brennan right beside Shal.

They reached Sanctuary but when they got there the door wouldn't open, Jess thought it could be an electrical problem but he wasn't sure.

"Adam!" he asked suspiciously.

"What?" he replied obviously getting frustrated with the electrical-door.

"What happened to the door?" Emma asked looking at the door that was supposed to be opening.

"It's having technical difficulties" he explained trying to simplifying the problem.

"Well can you fix these difficulties fast, because we have a practically dead Shalimar here" he exclaimed.

"She's not going to die, over my dead body" he defended.

Brennan turned back face an unconscious Shalimar.

"Jesse, your going to have to operate some before I can get to her" Adam ordered while continuing trying to fix the problem.

"Do I have too" he whined, he had never done this alone before, he was always under Adam's purview.

"Yes, if you don't she will die" he explained.

Jesse moved toward Shalimar and made Brennan move from her side. He touched her arm that the pole was sticking through and phased her arm and pulled it out. He then stitched her side up and the cuts both above and below both of her eyes. He somehow fixed the internal bleeding and the broken ribs, and he put a large gause bandage over her abdomen. This whole procedure took a little over two hours and the Sanctuary door finally opened. "Finally" Jesse breathed, Shalimar's arm would have to wait for Adam to fix her arm. Jesse moved to the driver's seat and manually piloted the plane like vehicle inside the garage. Once parked inside the garage, Brennan gently picked up Shalimar and power walked toward the lab and placed her on top of the med bed. Adam ran toward the injured Shalimar and started working on her rapidly beating arm.

It took Adam 45 minutes to finish working on her arm and wrap it up in a large bandage. Jesse, Emma and Brennan walked into the lab and Adam praised Jesse for cleaning up the rest of Shal's wounds. Brennan wrapped his hand around hers and just sat down beside her and waited.

_Three Days Later…_

Brennan had stayed by Shalimar's side for 2 days straight, so the least that Emma could do was make him go to bed and take over the job of watching over her. Once Brennan finally left the room to go get some sleep Emma decided to do a little digging and figure out what was keeping her inside that head of hers.

_Inside Shalimar's Mind…_

_It was very dark in the mind of Shalimar; the ground was covered with fog. Shalimar was far away from Emma but Shal wasn't alone, she was with a guy in a black cloak type thing. Emma walked toward Shalimar but didn't speak, she was listening to the conversation that that thing was having with her very close friend. _

"_No way am I going with you" Shalimar exclaimed practically yelled._

"_You have too, if you don't come with me through that gate, someone else will die in your place" the dark figure explained._

"_And what exactly is behind that gate?" asked Shalimar in a curious tone of voice._

"_Death is behind that gate" the figure stated after a quick pause._

_Shalimar gasped and backed away from the figure and could sense someone else, Emma to be more specific. Shalimar turned around and walked toward Emma and the figure's gaze followed her. Shalimar reached Emma and pulled her farther away from the figure, she didn't want Emma to be his victim if she didn't go with him._

"_What are you doing?" Shalimar asked in an urgent voice._

"_I'm trying to figure out why you've been in here for two days" Emma explained her actions._

"_Whoa, it's been that long?" she asked herself._

"_Yeah, and now I see why" she looked back at the figure._

"_Look he wants me to go with him" Shal explained._

"_Yeah, I heard" bitterly says Emma._

"_I think I need to go with him" Shalimar guessed._

"_Wait Shal, you can't" Emma stated firmly._

"_Look if I don't, someone else that I'm close to dies" she explained a little more._

"_There's got to be another way" Emma pleaded._

"_There is" Shal stated, acting suspiciously._

"_Well what is it?" Emma pleaded some more._

"_Brennan needs to shock me" Shalimar questioned if Emma or the man she loved could save her life._

"_Well… I'll try but I don't know if I can get him to" Emma asked herself if she could asked a guy who she considered her 'big brother' could handle this._

"_Good, can you do it quickly, cause I don't know how long I can stall this guy" Shalimar reassured her that she could and that if she didn't Shal's life as she knew it was dead._

_Real World…_

Emma resurfaced from Shalimar's mind facing a suspicious Brennan, Jess and Adam.

"What!" Emma exclaimed, wondering why they were all staring at her.

"You've been in there all night" Jesse answered since he was watching Emma.

"Really, didn't seem that long to me" Emma wondered.

"Well what you see, and what you find out" Brennan pestered.

"Brennan you need to shock her" Emma turned her attention who loved Shalimar the most.

"What, why" Brennan asked.

"Because if you don't she will be in this state forever" Emma answered the question at hand.

"No way, I won't do it" Brennan answered as he stood up out of his chair.

"Brennan, you have to" Emma reasoned.

"No, I love her, I can't live without her, and your asking me to shock her which will probably kill her" Brennan exclaimed.

"EMMA!" Shalimar screamed inside Emma's head.

"Brennan if you don't she'll die, and then what will you live for" Emma yelled with the huge amount of urgency in her voice.

Soon Shalimar heart stopped and she started to flat line, which could only mean that the figure somehow managed to get Shal across the gate, Emma guess that the figure had to make Shal cross it against her will.

"Brennan you have to do it, if you don't we all lose someone" Emma exclaimed.

"Fine" Brennan caved; he moved to right beside Shal and placed his hand above her heart.

Brennan shocked Shal once nothing happened, second time still nothing happened. /_third times a charm, right _/ thought Brennan. He shocked her a third time and still nothing happened, he decided to try one more time and he did.

Shalimar gasped and opened her eyes and immediately saw Brennan standing over her. She hugged him once she was able to sit up. She also mouthed thank-you to Emma.

She let Brennan help her to her room and lay on her bed. About 15 minutes later Shalimar was in different clothes and lying on her bed holding Brennan's hand tight.

"So how many wounds and cuts did I have exactly?" Shalimar asked.

"A lot" Brennan simplified.

"Brennan" she pleaded wanting to know.

"Fine, you had a wound in your arm and on your side and a few broken ribs and some internal bleeding" he summed up all her wounds in one sentence.

"What!" Shal exclaimed as she jumped to a sitting position and was soon washed with a wave of dizziness.

"Shh" he soothed as he gently laid her back down.

Brennan stood up and was about to walk out to talk to everyone else, when Shalimar pulled on his arm.

"Don't leave me" she pleaded as a tear fell down her cheed.

So he laid down beside her and wrapped his arms gently around her waist. He pressed his lips on her forehead, and kissed above her cut above her eye.

"I'll never leave you" he stated as he looked down and noticed that Shal had fallen asleep.

A/N: Did you like the extra long chapter; I've done it especially for you. I'm not done this story, there's still a few chapter's left to go, like three so keep reading until this is done please. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T REVIEW!


	15. Dana

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I'm so grateful and I love all of you who did; well sorta, you know what I mean

Note: What if Shal had a sister

Recap: "I'll never leave you" he stated as he looked down and noticed that Shal had fallen asleep.

Chapter 15: Dana

It had been a few weeks since the whole incident with Shal almost dying and everyone was thankful she didn't. Adam had told Brennan to go put a new mutant into the Underground before he went to a convention about genetics. So the only one's left in Sanctuary were Emma, who was in den and Jesse, was above the den on the computer, and Shalimar was alone in her room asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shalimar's Dream… 

_Shalimar was walking along a path that was surrounded by flowers. Brennan was there they were holding hands walking to an unknown place. Shalimar turned around and kissed the man she loved, but when the kiss was over Brennan slowly, but surely disappeared. Shalimar started to panic; she didn't know where he went or what happened to him, but then she heard a soft little voice singing._

_Let me show you the way  
It's a game that we play  
Oh everyday so easy  
Let me show you the way  
Oh just say what you say  
So easily_

_Shalimar followed the voice until she turned a corner to see a little girl that looked exactly like her but with brown hair. "Dana" Shalimar gasped one word that made a chill go down her spine. The little girl outstretched her hand, in order for Shalimar to take it. Shalimar took her hand and the little girl led Shalimar to her hiding place._

_End of Shal's Dream…_

Shalimar woke up in a cold sweat; it had been years since she had that dream/nightmare, no matter how it started it always ended the same. Shalimar stood up above her bed and she decided that she needed to have a shower. She felt weak, too weak to stand in front of a water faucet and wash but she felt so dirty that she had to. She turned on the water and made it warm, so warm that someone would mistake it for hot, the only reason she made it so warm was because she felt so cold. She got into the shower and could feel the water beating on her skin; it was helping. She scrubbed her skin with body soap and she started to feel clean. She turned off the water and walked out of the shower and started to dry herself. After she finished she chose to wear blue jeans and a t-shirt that she got from a Green Day concert. She could feel Dana try and pull her back into the dream she had before she woke up. Before she knew it, Shal couldn't take it and gave up and fell on top of her bed and permitted Dana to drag her in to another dream.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jesse had decided to take a break and go watch some TV with Emma. Emma had fallen asleep on Jesse's lap about a few minutes after Jesse joined her. It had been about an hour since Emma fell asleep and soon she shot out of Jess's lap and gasped.

"Shal's in trouble" she whispered and ran to Shalimar's room before Jesse could ask why or how.

Jesse ran after Emma towards Shal's room and stopped running a few steps before he was in. He entered Shal's room to see Emma trying to wake her up.

"What the hell happened?" he asked in exclamation.

"I don't know, but help me get her to the lab" she ordered while Jesse picked Shal up and carried her to the lab.

Shalimar was gently placed on the med bed; before Jess checked her vitals and Emma called Brennan.

"Brennan, are you done with that new mutant?" Emma asked, worry in her voice.

"Yeah I just dropped him off, why?" Brennan asked confused.

"Because something is wrong with Shal" she explained, not wanting to tell him.

"I'm on my way" Brennan announced, worry developing in his voice.

It to 45 minutes for Brennan to return to Sanctuary and he immediately ran to Shalimar's side. Emma tried to reach Adam but he was ultimately unreachable. Shalimar had been out for at the most an hour, and she hadn't said a word or moved, unfortunately. Suddenly between Shalimar's eye and her hair a cut formed and started to bleed; that's when it dawned on Jesse.

"Oh my god, I know where she is" it dawned on Jesse.

"Well…" Emma nagged on.

"She's in like a dreamscape type thing, but no one's controlling it" Jesse explained.

"Don't worry Dana, I'll save you" Shalimar whispered in her sleep.

While Brennan and Emma turned their attention back to Shalimar, Jesse processed what she just said.

"Oh no" Jesse realized.

"Who's Dana?" asked an impatient Brennan.

"Dana, is Shalimar's twin sister" Jesse said, and faced a very confused Brennan and Emma.

Jesse led Brennan and Emma outside and told them the story, well everything he knew, well almost everything about Dana.

"Ok, Shalimar has a sister that could probably get her out of this dreamscape, well where is she?" Brennan asked, still confused.

"She's dead" Jesse flatly stated before he walked back to Shalimar.

Shalimar shot up and gasped as she started to cry profusely. She just leaned into Jesse mid-section, since he was the only one she told about Dana.

"I watched… I watched her die" Shalimar sobbed.

"Shh" Jesse soothed.

20 Minutes Later… 

Shalimar had finally finished sobbing and was able to walk to her room without Brennan helping her stand up and walk alone. She walked into her bathroom and ran the cold water. She threw some water on her face and walked out to see Brennan with a 'want to know' look on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" Brennan asked.

"Brennan, don't" Shalimar pleaded, she really didn't want to talk about her past right now.

Unknowns to Shal or Brennan, Emma and Jesse decided to sneak up and eavesdrop.

"Why shouldn't I, you never even considered to tell me that you had a sister or that she died" Brennan exclaimed so the whole Sanctuary could hear.

"Stop it" she exclaimed, as she turned away from Brennan so he couldn't see her cry.

"Why?" he yelled again.

Shalimar just shook her head and Brennan could see she was crying.

"Tell me damn-it, what exactly happened to her that you saw, that was so traumatizing that you couldn't even tell me; the man who loves you to death" Brennan softened his voice when he reached the last 7 words.

"You want to know, you really want to know?" Shalimar yelled whipping around to face Brennan, not afraid to show her tears.

Brennan just nodded in an of course answer. Shalimar ran to her desk opened a drawer and pulled out a picture and pushed it into Brennan's face, while not letting her slim fingers let go of the frame.

"That was my sister who died…" she started to cry some more.

"You don't really want to know what happened" she yelled.

"Yes I do, why won't you just tell me for god sakes" he yelled back.

"I don't want to tell you because I killed her" she whispered so even Brennan couldn't hear.

"What was that?" Brennan asked as he kept persisting.

"What do you want from me" she yelled after shaking her head and pushing her hands through her hair.

"I just want to know what the hell happened" Brennan persisted a little bit more.

"I killed her" she screamed, before running out of the room with the picture in hand.

A/N: Duh, Duh, Duh. Haha another cliff-hanger. Hey I didn't say there was going to be no more cliff-hangers. And there might be two or three more chapters; I've changed my mind, since I got this angle who knows what's going to happen or how many chapters. REVIEW, DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T REVIEW!


	16. Dana's Grave

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I'm so grateful and I love all of you who did; well sorta, you know what I mean

Note: Shal's mother is still alive

Recap: "I killed her" she screamed, before running out of the room with the picture in hand.

Chapter 16: Dana's Grave

Jesse and Emma just gasped at what they heard and as Shal ran out of Sanctuary without even saying a word. Brennan just walked to the doorway and bashed his head on the doorframe more than once.

"Maybe I should go" enquired a very worried Jesse.

As Jess started to walk away Emma's hand landed on his shoulder, and stopped him.

"No, this is something between me and Shalimar" Brennan responded, he really wanted to know how she thought she killed her sister, Dana.

Brennan walked out of Sanctuary and uploaded Shalimar's com-link signal into his navigation system and drove out of the garage.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shalimar ran until she reached the opening to the cemetery, where Dana was buried. Shalimar entered the cemetery and soon found a gravestone that said 'Dana Fox – a beautiful little 6 year old-'. She kneeled down in front of the grave and didn't care that anyone could see her crying.

"I brought you a present" Shal said to no one specifically, except the grave.

No one specifically answered, but then no one was supposed to. Shalimar couldn't sense the person that quietly walked up behind her and she seemed a little angry. Shalimar placed the picture on the top of the gravestone and wiped away her tears, only to be accompanied by more.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here in a while, but I had some things to deal with, and I was also banned from coming to see you" Shal said again to the gravestone.

"Then why are you here?" a familiar voice angrily stated from behind her.

Shalimar whirled around and jumped on her feet. "Mom" she whispered. "Why are you here, if you've been banned?" her mother asked again. "Could ask you the same question" Shal stated as she crossed her arms around her chest.

"Well why shouldn't I be here, she is my daughter after all" her mother firmly of stated.

"If I'm correct, Dad banned you as well, but you're the one who banned me" Shalimar reprimanded.

"Ah, but your dad is dead and I'm still alive, so that rules out your dad's rule and mine is still in the air" the mother corrected.

"Well if you don't want me here, you know what you can do?" Shal asked her mother.

"What" her mother asked confused.

"Bite me!" Shalimar said in anger.

That's when the fight started Shalimar blocked a few punches and kicks from her mother and took a few as well. Brennan showed up right behind Shal's mother but Shal didn't see him, she was too caught up in the fight. Shalimar was kicked in the stomach and fell and hit the gravestone. Her mother took out a knife and grabbed Shal by the shirt.

"I'm going to take your life just like you took away Dana's" her mother snapped.

"If I remember correctly, I wasn't the only party in her murder" Shal snapped back.

Her mother moved the knife to Shal's neck and that's when it happened she was hit with a bolt of large voltage electricity. Her mother stood up and pointed toward Brennan in fear, and then ran away.

Shalimar just grabbed her throat and started coughing while Brennan ran to her side. After Shal was finished coughing she started crying into Brennan's chest.

2 Hours Later… 

Brennan returned to Sanctuary with Shalimar asleep in his arms. They had gone to a diner and Shalimar told him the story of Dana's death and how it happened. How Shalimar was only 8 and how her mother told her it was for the best. Of course Shalimar had thought that her mother was always right at the time. After Shalimar did what her mother told her too, that's when the beating started and then two years later she was placed in that institution.

Shalimar didn't really want to tell Jesse and Emma how Dana died or how she supposedly killed her. So she begged Brennan to do it and he agreed.

Brennan gently laid Shal on his bed, since it was closest to the way they entered. He then left to find Jesse and Emma and told them the story.

Back in Brennan's Room… 

Shalimar shot up only to notice that she was sweating. She moved to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face. Brennan returned to his room and found Shal in his bathroom. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned her head into the crook of his neck.

"Did you tell them?" she asked.

"Yup, everything" he answered.

"Thank you" she appreciated.

"I'll do anything for you, you should know that" he answered.

"Yeah, I know" she said as she turned around and kissed him passionately.

The kiss was very, very heated and Brennan led Shalimar to his bed and fell on top of it. With Shalimar on top of him, they took each other's clothes off and both fell asleep, only to dream of peaceful things together.

A/N: I'm done this chapter; sorry it wasn't as long as the last one. But I only need to write one more chapter til' this story is done. REVIEW, REVIEW, DON'T LIKE IT… DON'T REVIEW!


	17. Epilogue

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I'm so grateful and I love all of you who did; well sorta, you know what I mean

Recap: The kiss was very, very heated and Brennan led Shalimar to his bed and fell on top of it. With Shalimar on top of him, they took each other's clothes off and both fell asleep, only to dream of peaceful things together.

Epilogue: Back to Normal

2 Months Later… 

Shalimar was finally back to normal after seeing her mother and revealing something that she kept hidden for years, even from Adam's. Her and Brennan are closer than ever and Emma and Jess's minds are at ease. Adam is still at his convention that he went back to. Everyone lent a hand to make two rooms a master for Shal and Brennan. They were in the midst of putting a new mutant in the Underground, but first they had to get to her without being ambushed. They were just about to enter a warehouse when Shal stopped dead in her tracks.

"What is it?" Brennan asked who finally noticed that Shal had stopped.

"Someone's here, someone we don't want here" she stated.

"Well good perception, Ms Fox" said a very familiar voice, a voice that Shal and Brennan desperately wanted to forget.

"Eckhart, why can't you just go away and stay there" Brennan snapped.

"Well I would Mr Mulray, but you killed an agent of mine, one that was very focused on one of your group" Eckhart snapped back, as a least five agents walked up behind him.

"Why won't everyone just shut up about him" Shal yelled.

"Ok we will" Eckhart said gesturing to one agent to fight each of them.

One gained eye contact with Shalimar and flashed his eyes a silvery grey, Shal flashed hers a bright golden. Brennan watched this and didn't even notice the man that was standing in front of him, until the guy threw a punch, Brennan luckily blocked it. The man looked in his late forties; medium build and he seemed human. Brennan blocked kicks and punches and acquired a few as well. Brennan obviously had enough, you could tell because he made a huge sigh after he got up from the cement. He generated a fairly large tesla coil and shot it at his opponent. He finished that guy only to start to fight another one of Eckhart's agents.

Shalimar was on the other hand doing pretty well; her opponent hadn't touched her once. This guy obviously just found out he was a mutant because he couldn't fight worth shit. Shalimar had gotten a few punches and kicks in edgewise and he ended up falling down with every one. She just had to get behind him so she could grab his neck and crack it, which would kill him. But she did the next best thing, she broke his nose and when he was clutching his face she flipped behind him and immediately broke his neck. She got in fighting stance to fight her next victim.

After the fight Shal and Brennan had gotten a hold of the new mutant and brought her to the Underground, and then ran back to Sanctuary (metaphorically speaking) to get ready for clubbing.

Shalimar had decided to wear her blue jean mini skirt that Emma got her for her birthday, and a black off the shoulder shirt that showed enough of her stomach so that her butterfly tattoo that was above her naval showed. She also had a tattoo of a heart on fire that was on the top of her back between her shoulder blades that showed. She was now standing in front of the full length mirror and could see Brennan staring at her.

"What?" Shal asked after she twirled around for him.

"Hm, just that your outfit now makes me want to do this" he said as he dipped his head down to catch her lips in his.

"Just the outfit?" she asked after moaning in delight.

"Guys come on, the bus is leaving" Emma called before Brennan could answer her question.

Shalimar pulled on her black boots and ran towards her teammates.

"Guess I'm going to have to wait for that answer later" she called to Brennan who was right behind her.

They decided to go to one of Shal and Emma's favourite clubs, they entered grabbed a booth; grabbed some drinks for themselves and Shal ran to the dance floor. She had the same spunk she had before the whole ordeal on the dance floor and was having a ton of fun. After Brennan's first drink he joined her, as Jesse and Emma gazed at their friends dancing the night away, Jesse could see Brennan's hands on her waist and moving up. Jesse loved Brennan like a brother but was still really overprotective of someone he called his 'sister'. And if he hurt her again he didn't know what he would do. Emma noticed this and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. After about another hour of dancing, Shal lead Brennan to the booth and grabbed him another beer. Shalimar slowly sipped her strawberry martini while she leaned into his chest, Emma and Jesse followed them to the booth shortly after. Shalimar was having her first club night in 2 months, everyone was so afraid that something would happen to her and she would disappear but they had been lightening up. Brennan wrapped his arm around Shal's waist and turned her around and kissed her. Shal didn't care that she spilt her martini; it was just the table anyway. Jesse decided to ask Emma to dance and leave the two lovebirds alone.

"So you didn't answer my question?" Shal reminded him when she broke off the kiss for air.

"Which question was that?" he asked after a sad moan that she broke the kiss off.

"If you just like the outfit?" she asked again while teasing him a little.

"Hmm, I like every bit of you" he answered while kissing her a little bit more.

"Good to know" Shal smiled while moving so she was straddling him.

Shalimar kissed him a few more times before jumping off him to drink her martini that Emma gladly got for her. She finished her martini and Brennan finished his beer just as a slow song came on.

"Would you care to dance" Brennan asked all gentlemeny.

"I'd love to" she answered as she took his hand and followed him towards the dance floor.

After they had gotten to the middle of the floor Brennan's hands went around her waist and hers went around his neck, while Emma and Jesse joined them. Shalimar was happy with the man she loved and her two best friends, her family. She was happy being able to leave her home alone without people following her in case anything went wrong. Brennan was happy he had gotten back together with the one he loved and he had his friends to help. Jesse and Emma were great; they felt that their lives were perfect. Shalimar felt revitalized; she was great, she felt like she was home and that she didn't have to run away to find a place that felt exactly like it, she felt at peace. Everything was like it was on that Valentines Day when she told Brennan she loved him, and she was glad that it would never change.

A/N: I'm finally finished, after 17 chapter's I'm done. Would you call an epilogue a chapter, well you can read some of my stories if you want to see or read more of me. Thanks to everyone for reviewing, I'm grateful to all of you. YOU'RE THE GREATEST!


End file.
